


Passionate

by SilentAndroid (KnittingNarwhal)



Series: Leo & Naadirah [4]
Category: Mute (2018)
Genre: Amish, Berlin (City), Duncan Jones - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Mute - Freeform, Muteness, Short, Sweet, da stargo tora, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnittingNarwhal/pseuds/SilentAndroid
Summary: Naadirah persuades Leo to go to the movies with her and he comes to realize something about their relationship.





	Passionate

Naadirah was passionate. It was one of the many things Leo loved about her.

She was passionate about the night sky, always taking time to admire the moon.  
“Isn’t she beautiful,” she’d whisper, clouds of breath dissolving into the cold winter night.

She was also spoke lovingly about art, music, and food.

Leo couldn’t help but smile at Naadirah’s jolts of enthusiasm when something excited her. The way her voice got breathy when she was nearly rendered speechless at the sight of stunning artwork or a particularly moving piece of music.

When Leo’s eyes widened with surprise at the amount of burning spice there was in Naadirah’s favorite foods, the laugh that erupted from her chest delighted him, and he enjoyed listening to the stories that took place in her grandmother’s kitchen.

He enjoyed listening to Naadirah talk about all things, really. She would tell him about how her day went, talk about the dreams that came to her in her sleep, vividly explain a film she’d watched.

“You should come see a movie with me!” Naadirah tugged at Leo’s sleeve.

Leo dug his hands into his pockets and Naadirah could tell by the shy smile on his face that he wasn’t certain he wanted to.

“Oh, please. I know you’ll love it.”

He finally agreed and scribbled down on his note pad, “Tonight?”

“No, don’t be silly. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow. And you’ll have to take me to dinner first, you know.”

Leo chuckled silently at her mock-teasing. He nodded in agreement and she gave him a peck on the cheek.

*********

Naadirah was right - Leo did love the film. It was odd. Like reading a book, but seeing it in front of you instead of imagining it in your mind. The movie, though modern, featured old music by David Bowie. His records were some of Leo’s favorites and the combination of storytelling and ambiance was pure magic. He'd expected it to be more overwhelming than it actually was. He was pleasantly surprised.

Later that night, when they were sharing tea at Leo’s apartment, a thought occurred to him. He pulled out his notepad.  
“Naadirah.” Leo paused, musing over how he enjoyed the way the letters formed together under his pencil. He then continued with, “You’re like a movie - bright, colorful, exciting. The air plays music around you. A beautiful work of art.”

Naadirah read the note and and slowly looked up at Leo, visibly touched by the sentiment.

“And you, Leo, are like a book.” She paused for dramatic effect. Her voice was low as she spoke. “Classy. Handsome. Filled with stunning prose and graceful poetry.”

Leo set aside the notepad and took Naadirah’s hand in his. His heart hammered against his chest. When she held his hand tightly instead of pulling away, Leo felt his heart sing.


End file.
